Bugs Bunny's 70th Birthday Extravaganza
by KFP Reviewer
Summary: It's the wascally wabbit's 70th birthday and a whole slew of characters from Looney Tunes want to wish him a happy birthday...though not with good intentions...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters from Looney Tunes. Those are the property of Warner Brothers. The idea behind this story is mine.

**Author's Notes**: Hi this is KFP Reviewer and this is my first attempt at writing and posting a fanfic. Originally I wanted to write a Kung Fu Panda fanfic but I decided to put it in the backburner for now so I could explore different story ideas. For those of you who are unaware, this year on **July 27** is the 70th anniversary of Bugs Bunny's official debut in the 1940 cartoon short "**A Wild Hare**". This story is meant to commemorate **Bugs Bunny's 70th birthday**. Due to the rushed nature of this work, the first chapter of this Looney Tunes fanfic will be divided into two parts. This first part of the story is an intro to Chapter One and the entire story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Bugs Bunny's 70th Birthday Extravaganza**

**Chapter 1: Part One**

It was a beautiful morning in the forest. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was a perfect day for rabbit and duck hunters alike…

Down in a burrow, a familiar grey rabbit has woken up from his slumber to mark off another day on his calendar. The rabbit has a reason to look forward to this day; today was his **70th birthday**.

As Bugs marked off his calendar, he began to think about what to do on his birthday. _Hmm, choices, choices_, he thought. After coming up with nothing, he decided to sit back on his couch and watch some of his favorite cartoons on TV. At least he would have something to talk about when he visits his friends and coworkers tonight.

As he was about to press the 'play' button on his remote, a familiar voice called out from above…

"Hewwo, Mister Wabbit…" a familiar voice called out from outside the burrow.

_Now who could that be_, the rabbit wondered.

Above ground, Elmer Fudd was standing outside the burrow, shotgun in hand as he attempts to coax his prey out his hole.

"Yoo-hoo, Mister Wabbit," Elmer called out. "Come out, come out I have a birthday pwesent for you…" Unbeknownst to the hunter, the rabbit emerged out of another hole behind him, watching the hunter with his usual casual manner. The rabbit smiled at his dimwitted adversary as he decided to play a little game with him. _This might be an interesting day after all_, thought Bugs.

Emerging out of his hole, Bugs walked over to the hunter, munched on his carrot, and asked, "Eh, what's up Doc?"

"There's a wabbit down there and I'm twying to get him out. It's his birthday you know," answered Elmer, unaware that he is talking to his intended prey.

"Mm, his birthday, huh?" the rabbit asked in his nonchalant demeanor. "What about it?"

"Well, I thought I might give him a gweat big birthday surprise for him," said Elmer. "You see, I'm going to get him out by saying I have a birthday pwesent for him."

"Yeah?" asked Bugs.

"And when he comes out, I'm going to blast him! Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh…" Elmer chuckled.

"Very clever idea Doc," said Bug, not impressed at the dimwitted hunter's display of "genius". "Say what does da wabbit look like? Does he have great big long ears?" Bugs asked, stretching out his ears. "Like these?"

"Yeah," answered Elmer.

"Does he have a big white fluffy tail like this?" asked Bugs, wiggling his tail in front of the hunter.

"Uh-huh," Elmer nodded.

"And does he hop around like this?" Bugs proceeded to hop around on all fours around the hunter, stopping right in front of him.

"Yeah," answered an excited Elmer. "Have you seen him?"

"Sorry Mac," said Bugs. "Haven't seen him." And with that, the rabbit walk away back to his burrow while whistling a tune, leaving behind a disappointed Elmer Fudd.

"Gee, it's going to be awfully hard twying to find that…" Elmer trailed off as a sudden realization hit him. "Hey, wait a minute! That was that screwy wabbit!"

"**You ain't just whistlin' 'Dixie'!**" Bugs screamed in his ear as he suddenly reappeared and gave Elmer a big fat kiss. In a flash, the rabbit hopped away on all fours and dove back into his burrow, leaving behind a humiliated Elmer Fudd.

Elmer, face red with rage and humiliation, pursued his quarry back to its burrow, sticking his head inside.

"Come out of there wabbit or I'll blast you out!" he challenged, only to be met with another kiss from Bugs. Sticking his head out to wipe his mouth, Elmer took his shotgun and was about to blast his way in only to find the hole locked and sealed with a steel door.

"Ooh!" Elmer fumed, "I'll get you wabbit whether it's your birthday or not!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed the intro so far. I tried to stay faithful on how Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd were usually depicted in the classic cartoons and to keep them in character. The next chapter will be the second and final part of Chapter One and feature further gags between Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. Further chapters will each feature a Looney Tunes character that has tried to match wits against Bugs Bunny and failed (Examples: Yosemite Sam, Daffy Duck, etc). Please submit any **insightful and critical reviews**. I would also like to know if my depiction of the **characters' actions, personality, and manner of speech **matches with their depiction in the classic Looney Tunes cartoons and if there's any **suggestions on how to keep them in character**.


End file.
